The present invent ion relates to it computer network distribution system for the distribution of network signal to the personal computers coupled thereto.
Various coupling devices have been disclosed for use to distribute computer network signal to personal computers. Exemplars of these devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,722 issued to Biarchi; No. 4,588,249 issued to Blichasz et. al.; No. 4,687,447 issued to Birch et. al.: No. 5,076,799 issued to Arai el. al.; No. 5,011,428 issued to Heng; and No. 5,076,799 issued to Virgo. These coupling devices can only connect one single personal computer to a computer network system.
U.S. patent application No. 08/189,760, filed by the present inventor on Feb. 1, 1994, discloses an auto termination type electrical connector (see FIG. 1). Two auto termination type electrical connectors can be arranged in parallel to form a network coupling device, as shown in FIG. 2, to connect a personal computer to a computer network system by a coaxial cable and a BNC coaxial cable connector. This network coupling device can only connect one personal computer to the computer network system. This network coupling device is to be fixed in a building at a desired location. If there are several personal computers to be installed in the selected location and connected to the computer network system, the connection between the personal computers and the computer network system cannot be done by the network coupling device.